Just ignore it- it doesn't exist
by CatRocker66
Summary: Just coming back from another mission, our two favorite agents start to feel feelings for eachother... but neither is willing to admit it. Please R&R- It makes my day!


**(AN: Sorry this is super short! I just want to know what people think before I go putting hours into it.)**

"You're a child, Lattimer. You know that, right?"

"Yes I do, _Bering._ Was there any question?"

Pete grinned at his partner as she rolled her eyes at him. From any stranger's point of view, they could have been a bickering couple, a pair of friends, or two in enemies. But in truth, the only label that fit their relationship was they completed each other. Without the other, the first couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Not like they'd ever admit it.

Myka smiled back despite herself. She couldn't help it. He just... made her smile. There was no explanation for it, and for once, she didn't want one.

"I guess not. But still, you could at least _try_ to act like an adult on missions. We almost lost it!" She put on her frowny-serious face. "Really Pete."

He made a scrunched up, childish face at her. "Well, I was the one who knew where he was!" He flashed her a smile, his way of saying he won.

They were currently in the van, driving back to the Warehouse. Myka took her right hand off the steering wheel to get a drink from her wattle bottle. While she reached over, her hand brushed against Pete's. Normally she had no problem of contact with him, but surprisingly, she flinched at the feel of his hand. Forget about the water, she placed her hand back on the wheel.

Seeing this, Pete lost his childish demeanor. "You okay Mykes?" She gave him another smile. "Ya, don't worry about it. Probably just tired from the flight." Pete normally trusted his partner, but this time, it just was plainly obvious she was lying. He didn't need Steve to tell him that. But he didn't say anything. It sounded like she was trying to convince him that was it. For a second, Pete thought he heard something else in her tone.

It was less that she was trying to convince him, but... herself?

_No. I just imagined it. I'm probably tired too, _he thought. But he couldn't block out the little annoying voice telling him you can't work and live with someone for years, and be wrong about this stuff. He ignored it, though.

He had to admit, he felt a little jumpy after their hands touched. Add that to the list of stuff to ignore.

"Ok then. You have to admit, though. That was a fun grab." He looked at the purple and silver bag laying on his lab.

"Fine, it _was_ exciting. I mean, and ring from Jacob Ganning, one of the passengers from the Titanic? The one that he was going to propose to his girlfriend of 3 years with? Pretty cool."

Pete chuckled. "Not for the wearer." She grinned. "True."

An awkward silence filled the car. Pete looked at his cell every half minute, hoping someone would text him. Or call or anything. He was starting to have... weird thoughts. For some reason, there car rides were normally filled with laughter and jokes and cunning remarks and lectures, but for some reason, neither agent could think of anything to say.

Finally coming up with something, Pete asked the most childish question he could ask- "Hey Myka, why is the sky blue?"

"Well, with the combination of the molecules of..." Pete started to tune out the individual works, and just listened to the beautiful hum of her voice. He smiled as the warm atmosphere filled the car, along with Myka's voice.

Pete couldn't help himself. He began to drift in and out of consciousness, and eventually fell asleep, his smile from his partner's voice still lingering on his mouth.

As Myka looked over at him, she felt her heart flutter, but ignored it. He was her partner. Nothing more. And she would keep it that way.

But as she continued to drive towards the Warehouse, she couldn't help but steal glances at him occasionally. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

Even if he was her partner, didn't keep him from being adorable.

And not in the kitten or puppy way.

**(AN: So, opinions? Remeber: Good reviews make my day, Constructive reviews help me**

**make the story better, and mean reviews don't do anything good.)**


End file.
